Into the Arms of Sam Uley
by ForeverRobnkris
Summary: I went to see Jacob as La Push Beach, but I was being pushed back by Sam, there I saw Jacob and Leah now fixing their clothes... my Heart just fell.until Sam came after me
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Cullen :

Into the Arms of Sam

Began February 4,2010

It was a dark Night as Renesmee decided to sneek out of her parents House as she ran towards the La Push Lands. there she saw a Bonfire Party as she saw Paul, Sam and the other's.

now taking a deep breath she walked over as she looked around for Jacob, but he wasn't in sight.

Sam Looked back seeing Renesmee as he made his way over as he smiled.

Hi Sam"

Hello Beautiful, what brings you here" Sam asked.

"I was hoping to see Jacob, is he around" Renesmee Asked.

"Uhm Nessie, I think you better go home, it's not right for you to be here" Sam suggested.

"But I was hoping to talk to Jake about me and him," Renesmee said. Sam just smiled as he looked back as he took a swig from his bottle beer.

"Renesmee It's not the right time ...."Sam began as turned Renesmee around as she saw Jacob and Leah coming from the woods as he was buttoning up his pants as he made his way to get a beer not seeing Renesmee . there she gasped as she saw Leah smiling towards her as she made her way.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked. Renesmee backed up into Sam's chest as she looked away from Leah.

N....N...Nothing, excuse me it's a mistake for me coming here tonight,I.....I.... have to go" Renesmee said as she held her tears back.

Paul and Embry cheered on Jake who reached for a beer as he turned seeing someone storming into the woods as he walked over to Sam and Leah.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked.

"It was no one baby, come on let's get back to the party" Leah said,

I just stood there as he saw Leah and Jake walking back to the bonefire. I seriously hated of Hurting Renesmee just like that I knew She and Jacob were dating, but it wasn't serious, he was just her protector, Edward and Bella's son. But in a way Renesmee fell head over heels with Jacob, I decided to go after her, alone. I heard crying as I rushed over to Renesmee as I fell beside her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist as I leaned my head into her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were inlove with Jacob Renesmee" Sam whispered.

Renesmee leaned her head against his chest as she cried.

I couldn't help it, I could even stop myself, I kissed Renesmee, I actually kissed her sweet lips tasting her tear drops. she was sweet,I held her into my arms, that night I took something that belonged to her.

I took her virginity.

" Sam, Don't tell anyone please" Renesmee whispered...

"I won't I promise" Sam whispered . "Will you do me a favor" Sam asked.

"Will you go home, please" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

I will I promise" Renesmee Whispered .

Renesmee now departed from Sam as she quickly made her way home , there she saw Jacob and her father as she walked over to them.

"Nessie Where were you?" Jacob asked.

Renesmee just looked at Jacob as she sighed as she looked at her father.

"Sorry I snuck out Daddy, " Renesmee whispered as she entered the house as Jacob now followed her.

"Nessie I am talking to you"Jacob said.

Leave me alone Jake, go back to your Whore Leah"

What's that suppose to mean?"Jacob asked.

" You know what I mean, I saw you and Leah walking out from the forest, You had sex with Leah and I can smell her on you....you dog!!!" Renesmee screamed.

Bella quickly made her way to the livingroom seeing Jacob and Renesmee who wanted to attack jacob as she noticed her daughter was holding back her tantrum and her attack.

Leave Jake so help me My Daddy won't hold me back if I attack you"

"What are you talking about Nessie,"

"Just leave, I don't want to see your face,"

Edward and Isabella looked at there daughter as they noticed her shining was now glowing a bit brighter. there they realzied something happened to her tonight and they were about to find out what.....


	2. Chapter 2

Accepting Sam...

By Twilight's Fantasia Arch Inc

Part Two :

Bella just looked at Renesmee as she stormed into the house as she looked at Jacob as she sighed.

Edward sighed as he looked away from Jacob as he looked at Bella.

"Something happened tonight that she saw, I will find out soon Jake, Leave" demanded Isabella .

Jake looked at Edward as he shrugged.

"Good night jake"

Edward now turned and made his way inside the cottage as he walked towards Renesmee's Door and entered her room as she finished dressing

"DADDY!"

"What happened out there Renesmee?"

"Nothing happened Daddy, " Renesmee answered.

" Don't lie to me" 

Isabella now entered the room as she looked at Edward then to Renesmee

"What has happened... happened Edward let it go, she's no longer his,okay,"

Edward gave a stern look at Isabella as he now sighed.

"Who is he Nessie?"

Renesmee now sighed.

"Tell me Now!

Renesmee jumped at her Father's anger, he's never been this firm on her,even though she'd been Daddy's girl since she has been born.

"Daddy Please"

"Renesmee"

"Yes sir"

"Give me his name"

Renesmee now sighed as she looked away from her parents.

"Samuel Uley"

"Now , that wasn't hard was it, " Edward said as he now walked out of the bedroom as he walked into his as he now closed the door .

"Renesmee"

Renesmee looked at her mom as she nodded,

"I'm sorry Mamma , it wasn't suppose to happen, I saw Jake and Leah and it hurt so much, He protected me Mama, "

Isabella now made her way over to her daughter as she held her in her embrace.

"Ohh little one, what have you done" Isabella now whispered as she rocked Renesmee in her arms as she now fell asleep.

Edward now appeared at the door as he now looked at Isabella.

"We have to accept him somehow,"

"I accept him , but hurting her is another"

" I know what you mean Edward"


End file.
